remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Steamport City Memorial
The Steamport City Memorial is a shrine to the Great Ferron which can be used by players with Prayer Feathers to temporarily increase the drop rates of a certain item. The Memorial is built in the quest Steamport City Memorial and is available for use after completion of Hawthorn in the City. To make an offering, one must bring a Prayer Feather, (which can be purchased from Madame Bristlecone for 250 Brass) as well as a sample of the item they wish to find. After giving both the item and feather to the Memorial, the visitor will receive the Luck of the Ferron concerning their search. After making an offering you will have the luck of the Great Ferron bestowed upon you, this will mean that the next 20 kills have a 50% chance of dropping your sacrificed item. A higher luck stat can increase the chances of the item being dropped. If you make two sacrifices at once then each item gets a 50% chance of being dropped, this means that no other items could be dropped at all. The Ferron will lean towards your second offering, so it is more likely to be dropped than the first. List of sacrificable items Items which can be sacrificed are as follows. *1 Copper Ore *1 Compost Scrap *1 Tin Ore *1 Empty Bottle *1 Firewood *1 Coal *1 Gold Ore *1 Iron Ore *1 Etherite Geode *1 Zinc Ore *1 Silver Ore Prerequisites To use the Memorial, the player has to clear Hatchwood Wilds and complete the following chain of sidequests: *Dandelion Fizz (MB0002) from Madame Bristlecone; *Steamport City Memorial (MB0004) from Madame Bristlecone; *Steamport City Barometrics (OT0001) from Otto von Tesla; *Hawthorn in the City (MB0005) from Madame Bristlecone. Ideal Usage of Memorial s in Steamport City. The green room has usually only 7 Mimics, but 15 more appear during the RR0001 sidequest.]] It is actually possible to drastically raise the number of enemies that will drop the sacrificed item, since the Ferron blessing will also influence all the Mimics that are in the same room of the 20th enemy you have killed. Since the room with most mimics is at the bottom right of Steamport Sewers and contains a total of 13 Mimics, the best strategy to use your Prayer Feather is to kill 19 enemies wherever you want and then kill all the 13 Mimics in that particular room. This sums up in a total of 32 enemies capable to drop your sacrificed item. Notice: You can increase this number of Mimics by activating certain quests. The particular best quest is "Have you seen my Laces?" (RR0001) by Rook Reynolds, which adds 14 Pidgeflies and a Crawback to the room marked green on the map. Normally there are 7 Mimics in this room, so you can net up 19 + 7 + 15 = 41. You can even add 5 more Mimics to this room with the quest "Sewer Recycling" (WY0002) by Wystan. Sprocket Data From the Sprockets Ferric Lore: Prayer Feathers: "Colorful Prayer Feathers can always be found wherever Ferrics roam. Each feather represents an individual's prayer. They are then loosely tied to strings, and are eventually taken by the wind to be granted by the Great Ferron." Ferric Lore: Memorials: "Ferric Memorials, like the one in Steam City, pay homage to fallen warriors and as always, to the Great Ferron. Ferrics often make offerings of certain items in hope that the luck of the Great Ferron will return them in multitudes." Category:Supply Structures